She's All That
by PrettyLittleLiarsFan2288
Summary: Gabriella really wanted to be on the basketball team. but her school wouldn't let her play. her twin brother goes away and wants her to be him. what happens when Gabriella meets Troy, and she falls in love with him. problem is he thinks she's her brother
1. Taking Chances

_**She's All That**_

_**Chapter one**_

_**Taking Chances**_

_**This is from the movie She's The Man, but It's way different. way, way different. **_

Gabriella Montez dribbled down the court, running so fast that no one could catch her. she made every basket. all the guys groaned as she shot the ball through the hoop and the buzzer went off.

Gabriella screamed with excitement and her best friends Alyssa Morgan & Erica Morris came over and gave her a congrates hug.

"Congrates Gabi, I'm sure you gonna make the team!" Alyssa squealed.

"Thanks guys, I hope so." she smiled, and she turned back to walk to the coach.

"Coach, did I make the team?" she asked and he was about to speak till her Boyfriend came over and lifted her up in his arms spinning her around.

"theirs my girl. you did great!" he kissed her.

she pulled away, "Thank you." She looked at the coach, "so coach, am I on the team?" as she asked that, the team came up and they started laughing.

"Gabriella! On the Team? Ha!" The laughed and she rolled her eyes.

"what's that suppose to mean?" she crossed her arms.

Her Boyfriend laughed, "Gabs, No offense, but your a girl, we can't have a girl on our team..." they bursted out laughing.

She smirked and said, "well I don't need some Jerk ass boyfriend in my life, so goodbye Michael!" she turned to walk off.

"Gabby, Baby." he pulled her back, "I was just kidding!"

"aww, baby...I'm so sorry..." she leaned into kiss him, and he closed his eyes waiting for what he wanted and she kicked him the stomach, "Go To Hell Asshole!" she said and came over to her friends.

"are you ok gabs?" Erica asked.

She sighed, "I'm fine, I just really wanted to be on the team, you know?" she sighed.

then Her twin Brother Andrew Montez came behind Gabriella and lifted her up over his shoulders spinning her around.

She started screaming, "ANDREW! PUT ME DOWN!" she screamed, he flopped her down and she hugged him.

"what are you doing here? aren't you suppose to be at East High?"

"I have a big favor to ask you." he pulled her to the side whispering.

"sure, anything, what is it?" she smiled.

"I'm going away for two weeks, and I'm just wanting to know if you could like pretend to be me, and cover my spot on the basketball team...at East High?" he asked her.

"What! you want me to pretend to be you! No Way! theirs no way we could pull it off!" Gabriella crossed her arms.

"yea we can gabs, Ryan is gonna do your hair and make up, I promise, It will work out great, please do this for me..." he begged, "please, please, please, please..." he kept repeating until she gave in.

she rolled her eyes, " ok, ok, fine!" she gave in.

"Thanks gabs, I knew I could count on my little twin sister." he kissed her forhead.

Gabriella, Alyssa, & Erica and Sharpay and Taylor from East High brought her into Ryan's Hair Shop.

Ryan started cracking up, "you want me to turn you into your brother!" he laughed.

"come on ry, Andrew really wants me to do this for him." Gabriella pleaded.

"Are you even sure you can pull it off? I mean come on, you and Andrew may be twins but you guys are way differnet!"

"Me and Andrew have everything in common. Basketball, Telivision, Movies-"

"I"m talking about the Hair, the legs, the nails, the...breast... how are you gonna hide those?" he pointed at them.

she covered them up with her jacket, "you perv!" she shouted.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "leave all that to us, so will you help her?"

Ryan nodded, "fine, Gabriella Montez, Are you ready to be turned into your brother?"

Gabriella Nodded, "It's Andrew Montez."

**Please tell me what you think. **


	2. East High Wildcats

_**She's All That**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**East High Wildcats**_

Gabriella Spinned around in her chair, as Ryan added the last piece to her.

"alright Gabriella-" Ryan said, as she cleared her throat.

"I mean Andrew." he spinned her around to face her four best friends, and they gasped.

Gabriella shrugged, "how do I look?" she asked.

"you look just like your Brother!" Sharpay gasped.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "maybe because me and him are, I don't know..hm...twins!" Gabriella said.

"Gabriella! You Look So Hot! I Could Date you!"Eric shrieked.

"Remind me to stay away from you while I'm my Brother." Gabriella giggled.

Ryan looked at his watch, "alright Gabriella, it's 6:43, It's almost time for school."

"oh, and also, you have a roomate." she said giving her a schedule.

"Roomate!" Gabriella grabbed the schdule from her.

"yeah, East High has dorms for the Basketball and Football and Baseball Teams, so you'll be sharing a room with Andrew's Roomate." Sharpay explained.

"whose my roomate?" Gabriella asked.

Sharpay smirked, "you don't happen to remember someone by the name of Troy Bolton?"

Gabriella's eyes widen, "w-what? Troy Bolton? Shar I can't share a room with him!" she paniced.

"why not? his hot!"

"his the Captain of the East High Wildcats and Michael is the Captain of the West High Knights, their enemies!"

"Gabs, 1. You broke up with Michael, and 2. they wouldn't know the difference, your gonna be Andrew for two whole weeks...Chill!" Sharpay said.

"two weeks, just two weeks." Gabriella sighed.

Ryan drove Gabriella onto the Campus grounds. she stepped out of the car wearing red basketball shorts, Nike Tennis Shoes, White T-Shirt, & she looked just like a dude.

"alright, good luck!" Ryan Manly hugged her, "let's hear your guy voice?"

she cleared her throat and said, "Waddup, My names' Andrew Thomas Montez, put it there homie!" she said in a manly voice.

"I"m so proud of you. now get them good." he smiled and she nodded and began walking to her dorm.

Gabriella knocked on the dorm door, and when the door opened it revealed the one and only Troy Bolton.

"hey Drew, you don't have to knock, Troy chuckled.

"right.." she walked in and layed her stuff on the bed.

"isn't it awesome we have our own room on campus." Troy layed on his bed.

"It's tight dog," she said, that was the first thing that came to her mind.

"Tight dog?" he questioned and she shrugged.

"yeah, listen, I'm gonna go shoot a few hoops." he grabbed his basketball, "I'll see you later." he left closing the door.

She sighed and layed on her bed, "This was a bad idea."


	3. Just One Of The Guys

_**She's All That**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Just One Of The Guys**_

Gabriella's eyes fluttered open, and she sat up slowly yawning . she opened her eyes and they went wide, as her cheeks turned a red tomato color.

Troy was getting undress infront of her, and she couldn't stop staring.

Gabriella shook her head, _I can't stare at him, I'm pretending to be my brother, he'll think I'm gay.." _ She thought.

She slipped out of bed and walked pass him and into the bathroom.

she looked into the mirror to look at her guy appearance, and she smiled, _I make one sexy guy. _she thought.

Troy knocked on the door, "Andrew, come one, Basketball practice starts in like 5 minutes."

Gabriella got dressed quickly into her uniform, "coming." she stepped out and Troy pulled her arm down the hall.

"were gonna be late." they rushed out of the hallway.

After practice, everybody was sweaty and getting ready to take a shower, then Gabriella froze.

_I can't take a shower! _

she started freaking out and ran to the coach, " Coach, " then she cleared her throat when she realized she did her sweet girly voice, "I mean coach, do I have to shower?"

"Drew, your all sweaty, why wouldn't you want to shower?"

Gabriella tried to make up a lie really quick and said, " I'm kinda self concious about my body." she wasn't really lying, even though she was perfectly skinny, she still didn't like to show it off.

The Coach started laughing, "only girls are like that...are you a girl?"

_yes, _Gabriella thought, "no sir." she shook her head, and went into the shower, she saw everybody getting undress, and then Troy came up to her..naked..

"Hey Drew, you smell, take a shower." he said.

"I..I...I..." she couldn't speak, his body was so distracting.

Troy looked at her weird, and then she snapped out of it, and cleared her throat, "umm I mean, I'm gonna take a shower later, I got to study for my Algebra Test." she lied.

Troy, Chad, & Zeke started laughing, "since when did you study drew?" Chad asked.

"since two days ago." she lied.

"whatever, were gonna go eat some pizza..." Troy said and they all got dressed and walked out,

Gabriella sighed, and quickly ran out of the gym and out onto campus, she pulled out her Iphone and called Ryan.

"yes Gabriella." he answered.

"Ry, this is a disaster. they want me to take showers after every practice, what do i do?" she whispered.

"calm down gabs, now is your practice always at the same time?" he asked.

"yes, they end at 2:30." she replied.

"ok, problem solved, just say that you have to go visit with your grandma who is in the nursing home everyday at 2:40 and you'll catch a shower at home." he suggested.

"thanks Ry, that might work, but I also have another Problem." she sighed.

"and what's that." he asked.

"I need to learn how to be one of the guys so they will accpet me..cause right now, I'm not the greatest guy.." she said.

"ok, were are they guys now?" he asked.

"at Zanzis eating pizza, why?" she asked.

"meet me there, I have an idea." he said and hung up.

She sighed click the end button and groaned, what is he planning?

At Zanzis Pizza Place, Troy, Chad, and Zeke were all checking out girls and then tried to flirt with them.

Then Gabriella came in and they all froze.

"quick, pretend that theirs not enough room for him." Chad said and they all sat in a position.

She came over to them, "hey guys, what's up?" she said in her manly voice.

"uhh.." Chad spoke, then her best friend Alyssa Morgan came up and hugged her and started flirting.

"oh baby, I missed you." she said.

"sorry babe, you know how I roll." Gabriella said trying to act like a guy.

all Three of the Guy's mouth drops, and then Alyssa started to fake cry.

"I really did loved you Andrew." she ran off, and Gabriella turned to the guys.

"woman, they never leave me alone."

then erica came up, "Andrew Baby.." she came over to Gabriella.

"another one?" Zeke said.

"how you doing baby?" gabriella said hugging her.

"I missed you so much Drew, will you please come back to me, please baby, I'll do anything you want me to do." Erica said, and all three of the guy's mouth's dropped.

"sorry baby, but you know how I roll, I don't stick with just one chicka. "

Erica cried, "I understand." she ran off.

"woo hoo, way to go man." Chad high fived her.

"let the man sit." Zeke said moving over and let her sit.

Then Sharpay and Taylor came in and chad and zeke smirked.

"we'll be right back." they got up leaving Troy and Gabriella alone.

"so, why aren't you after any girls? you they shy type?" Gabriella asked.

"no, it's not that, I've had my eye on this one girl for a real long time, and I just can't seem to get her out of my mind. I've known her my whole life, and I love her...I really really love her." Troy confessed.

Gabriella grew confused, the only girl he knew for a long time was...her...

"who is this girl?" Gabriella spoke.

"I can't say, you'll throw a chair at me." Troy laughed.

"come on, I can maybe hook you two up." I said.

Troy sighed, "your sister Gabriella.. I'm crazy about her, I really love her, but she's with that jerk face, I swear to god, I saw him sucking off some girl's face at the bowling alley the other night, and I wanted to kill him with my bare hands, I never wanna see her in pain, I'll kill somone who caused her pain." Troy confessed.

Gabriella's Heart Fluttered, but she had to stay calm, "you know, her and that jerk face broke up.."

Troy's head shot up, "really! when! why!" he said.

"yeah, and it was about 3 days ago, and it was cause he laughed at her for wanting to play basketball." she spoke slowly.

"That's one of the things I love about her, that she is into basketball.." Troy smiled.

"what's the other things?" Gabriella needed to know.

"Her Smile, her eyes, Her Hair... Everything about her man..sends shivers down my spine..." he explained then looked straight at Andrew.

"Since your her brother, I'm just gonna let you know, if she was with me, I would protect her with my life, and spoil her." he said.

Gabriella smiled, "wow, that is so sweet." she didn't clear her throat, and Troy sat up.

"woah that was creepy, you sounded just like her." Troy said.

Gabriella quickly cleared her throat, "really? I guess sometimes it happens cause were twins, But are you gonna tell her?"

"I don't know."

"why not?"

"I'm afraid..I'm afraid she won't feel the same, and I'd rather have her as a friend then anything else if she wasn't mine."

"You never know unless you tell her." Gabriella spoke.

Troy looked straight into her eyes, "your right. I'm gonna call her right now and tell her I'm picking her up." he scooted out of his seat pulling out his IPhone.

"woah woah woah, hold a sec, she's not home." Gabriella said so he wouldn't call.

"well, where is she?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'll call her later and tell her to get a hold of you." Gabriella smiled.

"Fine, tell her I'll call her around 7:30." he said and left the restruant.

**What's Gonna Happen Between Troy and Gabriella as herself:)**


	4. Feelings

_**She's All That**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Feelings**_

Gabriella woke up in her dorm room. she woke up to find Troy writing a song, but she didn't know why, she sat up, "hey what you writing?" she spoke in her manly voice.

He jumped, "oh, umm, I decided to write a song for Gabriella..." he blushed sightly.

Her heart skipped a beat, "r-really?" she spoke again.

"yeah..wanna hear it?" he asked and she nodded.

"alright." he plays his guitar, "here we go."

_**Say, won't you stay,**_

_**we could talk about nothing at all. **_

_**we'll sit here and make up the words as we go along. **_

_**the games we could play maybe silently write us a song. **_

_**and quietly shout from the roof that we don't belong.**_

_**they told me, maybe shes crazy **_

_**a lil like you, **_

_**everyone said you were nothing but trouble, **_

_**all that i know is that ive never been here before. **_

_**and no ill never leave if its alright with you.**_

_**dreaming of oceans while jumping in puddles **_

_**and all of my life i pretend you were there by the door, **_

_**i don't need to pretend anymore.**_

he coughed, "that's mostly all I got.." he spoke.

Gabriella's Heart fluttered, she wanted to kiss him so bad but she couldn't cause of course, he thought she was her brother, before she spoke and coughed to do her manly voice.

"It was excellent man. she's really gonna love it." she said.

Troy grinned, "really? you think so?" he asked standing up.

"I know my sister dude, she's gonna go insane." she smiled.

Troy smiled back, "I'm gonna call her." he got out his IPhone.

she froze, "No!" he looked at her then she smiled, "I mean, I'll call her. It can be a suprise, like... I don't know... "

Troy grinned, "I have an Idea.. tell her to meet me at the lake..." he went to the door.

"why the lake?" she asked.

he smiled, "It's a suprise for her." he left out the door.

**With Gabriella and Alyssa.**

"I'm Really nervous...this is Troy Bolton... for crying out loud, i've known him since I was in diapers." Gabriella sighed, straightening her hair to look good for Troy.

Alyssa looked up from her magazine, "I would be nervous if their was a chance he found out I was pretending to be my brother." she smirked, "when are you gonna tell him?"

she sighed, "He'll never know, because as soon as Drew gets back, It will all go back to normal."

"Whatever you said.." Alyssa said.

When Gabriella arrived at the lake, she stood there waiting for Troy, then all of a sudden she heard the sounds of a Guitar. She turned to see Troy playing the Guitar, she pretended to stand there and stare at him shocked and confused,

_**Say, won't you stay**_

_**we could talk about nothing at all.**_

_**we'll sit here and make up the words as we go along.**_

_**the games we could play**_

_**maybe silently write us a song.**_

_**and quietly shout from the roof that we don't belong.**_

_**they told me, maybe shes crazy**_

_**a lil like you**_

_**everyone said you were nothing but trouble**_

_**all that i know is that ive never been here before. **_

_**and no ill never leave if its alright with you. **_

_**dreaming of oceans while jumping in puddles **_

_**and all of my life i pretend you were there by the door,**_

_**i don't need to pretend anymore.**_

_**strange oh so strange,**_

_**when it feels better being alone**_

_**you except there is no body else and set it in stone**_

_**and then you came along **_

_**your reflection was so sad and small**_

_**it made me believe once again that i could be wrong**_

_**they told me, maybe shes crazy**_

_**a lil like you**_

_**everyone said you were nothing but trouble**_

_**all that i know is that ive never been here before. **_

_**and no ill never leave if its alright with you. **_

_**dreaming of oceans while jumping in puddles **_

_**and all of my life i pretend you were there by the door,**_

_**i don't need to pretend anymore.**_

_**and it hurts**_

_**to know,**_

_**there was somebody out there as strange and as beautiful as you, **_

_**and i know sooner .**_

Gabriella smiled as he came over and stared deeply into her eyes.

_**they told me, maybe shes crazy**_

_**a lil like you**_

_**everyone said you were nothing but trouble**_

_**all that i know is that ive never been here before. **_

He Leaned into kiss her, then he pulled back and began playing his Guitar again.

_**and no ill never leave if its alright with you. **_

_**dreaming of oceans while jumping in puddles **_

_**and all of my life i pretend you were there by the door,**_

_**i don't need to pretend anymore.**_

The song ended, and Troy smiled at her, "Hi." he whispered.

"hey. That was a sweet song." she smiled.

"It was for you Gabriella. Brie, I love you. I've always loved you. and I really hope your not with that jerkface anymore cause he don't deserve you, and you don't deserve him. your much more better then that. I'll give you anything your little hear desire's if you'll be my girl.." he smiled holding her hands.

she had tears in her eyes, "I Love you too Troy, and yes, I'll be your girl." she smiled.

"Yes!" he lifted her up and kissed her on the lips, "I Love you Gabriella Faith Montez."

"and I love you Troy Alexander Bolton." and the kissed passionately for what felt like a century.

But what Gabriella didn't know was, how was she gonna share a room with him for one more week and not kiss him?

**Please Review. **

**Next Chapter will probably be a Rated M Scene. **


	5. The First Time and The Basketball Game

_**She's All That**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**The First Time and The Basketball Game**_

**Gabriella's P.O.V.**

You could Probably say I'm one of the happiest girls in the world right now.. about 6 months ago, Troy asked me to be his girlfriend, and he told me he loved me and I love him back. It feels weird though sharing a room with him, watching him get undress infront of me. I wanna tell him It's me but I just can't yet, hopefully Andrew will be coming back soon. turns out Andrew was suppose to be gone for only 2 weeks, he ended up being gone a full 6 Months. so I'm still waiting for him to come back.

Troy hasen't tried to rush me into anything at all. his being sweet and sensitive about it. I am still a virgin and so is Troy, and how I know his not lying is because I've known Troy since we were in diapers, and his never been that type of guy, his parents raised him good.

Right now, I am in the bathroom, putting on some of my brother's Basketball shorts, and just a plain white T- Shirt, I was brushing my teeth then troy came in, I turned and smiled, "hey what's up." I said with my manly voice.

he was dreamily thinking about something, and smiling, "I'm inlove man." he spoke.

I smiled, "My sister?" I asked.

he nodded, "she's amazing, I love her... do you think that maybe it's too soon to go to the next level...I mean I'm asking you cause you are her brother and everything." he asked me.

I hid my blush, and spoke, "umm, I'm not sure man, maybe you should ask her... just saying..." I spoke, I knew I've been keeping him waiting too long, I know he would be gentle and take care of me, but I didn't know If I was ready, I mean he didn't even know my secret, should I really give up my innocence to him? oh what the hell, yes.

"actually, I think it's time..." I spoke smiling.

"really? I'm gonna make this special...I'm gonna do something special for her to make her feel comfortable... thanks man..I'm gonna go call her..." he ran out of the room before I coould stop him.

_aww shit, weres my phone... _I started looking for my phone before it started ringing, then it rang, and quickly answered it.

"hey babe, what's up?" I smiled jumping on my bed.

"gabs, come over to my house tonight after the championship game, I wanna ask you something important.." Troy spoke nervously.

"ok, good luck tonight babe.." I smiled then I realized, oh no...the game.. how am I suppose to be andrew and play the game, and be Gabriella and sit in the stands and watch him?

"Thanks, your my good luck charm...I'll meet you outside after the game...love you brie." he smiled through the phone.

"Love you too Troy..bye." I hung up and groaned, then I had an Idea. I jumped out of bed and ran out the room.

...

Later, it was an hour before the game, and I came in pretending to have a fever and couging.

I was coughing sickly, the whole team looked at me especially Troy, Troy looked at me and came over, "dude? you ok?" he asked me.

"of course, I'll be f- f-" I sneezed, "fine." Troy sat me down on the bench, "Dude, you can't play tonight..." he said.

I sighed, "alright, alright...good luck... I'm going back to bed..." I walked out of the locker room then when I was far away, I ran to my car and drove to my house to get ready.

...

I ran up to the stands, the game was already starting and West High was versing East High. I sat down next to sharpay and watched the game.

"whose winning?" I asked.

she looked at me confused, "aren't you suppose to be in the game?"

"I faked sick so I could watch Troy.." I said.

she smirked, "Oh Troy Boy... is tonight the night you two are going too..?"

"yes..." I spoke softly nodding.

she squealed and hugged me, "Omg, are you nervous?"

I shrugged, "Kinda, but I know his gonna be gentle and take care of me, that's all that matters." I smiled, I looked out into the court and Troy saw me and smiled, I waved back and mouthed, _you can do it I love you. _

and then he mouthed back, _I love you too. _he began dribbling down the court, then I saw my ex- boyfriend looking at troy that was talking to me and he had the pissed off look on his face.

_This was going to be a long night. _

...

After the game, I ran down the bleachers to find troy, he came up behind me and picked me up and twirled me around, "Theirs my girl.." he whispered pecking my lips, I kissed him back holding his face in the palms of my hands.

"Congradulations Wildcat." I giggled, and he kissed me once more, then Michael came over.

"get off of her." he pushed troy away from me.

"Michael, go away, I'm not with you anymore!" I shouted pulling him away.

"you left me for bolton?" he laughed.

"yes. his not an asshole like you is he?" I smirked and he slapped me across the face, and I whimpered and touched my heated bruised cheek.

"don't ever fucking touch her again!" Troy punched Michael right in the face, and the two boys started rolling on the ground fighting and punching each other. I tried to stop it, but they wouldn't break, both coaches came over and seperated them.

"I'll fucking kill him!" Troy shouted, and I ran and hugged him, "Troy it's ok, lets just go back to your place." he nodded, and he lifted me up bridal style, and carried me out of the gym.

...

I giggled, he opened the door to his bedroom, their was candles lit up, and rose petals everywhere, even on the sheets and the bed, and real romantic music.

"Troy, what's this?" he let me down, and I looked up at him.

"Gabriella, I love you with all my heart and soul, and theirs nobody else I wanna be with, I wanna give you something that I can never take back, and I don't care...I want you to have my virginity, and I wanna have yours... I think it's time gabriella montez...I wanna make love to you." he smiled at me, holding me in his embrace.

"me too Troy bolton...me too." I smiled, and he gently pushed me onto his bed kissing me.

**M Rated Scene**

He kissed my neck with sweet gentle kisses, I moaned with great pleasure as he sucked on my sensitve spot... he was making me go crazy for him, I was craving his every touch, every kiss. he slipped off my shirt, and I slipped his Basketball Jersey off and threw it on the ground... this was so romantic..,,their were candles lit everywhere, and the song because you loved me by celine dion played in the background as he kissed every single part of me.

**you gave me wings and made me fly, **

he kissed around my colar bone, he looked down at my bra, and gentle undone the back of my bra, my breast came down as he did that, he kissed into the middle of my breast licking inside the crease of it. I moaned and kissed behind his ear. he groaned with pleasure, and I slid of his Red East High Basketball Gym shorts, and threw them carefully somewhere in the room. he then slid off my Red Sweat pants, I was now in my underwear and he was in his boxers, he smiled at me and slid off my underwear and threw it at the bottom of his bed, he then took off his boxers. we were now making out passionately. he lifted me up so my body was pushed up against the bed post, his whole body pushed against me, feeling the pressure of his body on mine, it felt great. his arms were pinned down on mine against the headboard, he was kisssing me everywhere, he looked into my eyes panting, his warm breath on me.

"are you sure gabs?" he asked me, I nodded, I've been waiting for this moment my whole life, especially with him.

"I know your gonna take care of me." I smiled, he smiled back and kissed my lips, he entered me slowly.

"I'm gonna be gently brie...I promise... If it hurts let me know...I won't go any further if you don't want me too.." he kissed my lips one last time and he entered me... all the love and passion was all around his room.

It hurt for about 3 minutes, but he was gentle, so it didn't hurt as bad, and I loved him for it, he finally pulled out, and he landed beside me on the bed, he covered us up, and pulled me close to his chest.

**End Of M Rated Scene. **

I was laying on his chest, feeling his heart beating fast, and his panting, he kissed my forhead, and I smiled at him...I gave up my virginity to Troy Bolton.

**sorry for taking so long to write this chapter, this is what I could come up with. **

**please review. **


	6. The Truth Comes Out

_**She's All That**_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**The Truth Comes Out**_

**Gabriella's P.O.V.**

I walked into my dorm room were Troy was still sleeping... he was snoring...I giggled then went into the bathroom, and decided to call my brother. I shut the door to make sure I wouldn't wake Troy up.

**Andrew/**_Gabriella_

**What's up**

_Andrew, where are you! you were suppose to be back 6 months ago!_

**chill gabs, I just have to finish this record deal, then I'm back... don't freak out.**

_I have something to tell you._

**what?**

_your little baby sister isn't so innocent anymore..._

**gabs...no you didn't...who?...when? **

_yes I did, and Troy and it was last night, and omg it was amazing andrew, I love him... that's why I need you to come back here before he finds out the truth about what's been going on. cause maybe if you come back, then I don't have to lie anymore, I can pretend none of this ever happened...well just the being a guy part. _

**Gabs, I'll try my best, but I'll be having a talk with troy about all this when I come back.**

_Drew! come on, I'm Seventeen, stop treating me like a baby._

**Mentioning babies, did you and him use protection... cause you do know your not on the pill..?**

_yes, he used a condom, and I'm gonna go to the doctor and get some soon._

(she saw troy waking up, and her eyes widen.)

_I gotta go, but be back here first thing in the morning!_

**yeah, yeah, whatever gabs. **

_Andrew Wait- _

The phone was already hung up, she groaned and came out of the bathroom and saw Troy watching TV but you could tell that his mind was on something else.

"hey, what's on your mind?" I spoke with my manly voice.

"Gabriella...she's amazing... omg...she's amazing, she's Beautiful, Talented, Smart, Funny, she's worth living for, and she's also honest." he smiled.

_oh no, he knows something. _

"I can talk to her about anything, cause I know she will be honest with me.." he smiled.

_I had to leave this room, his torturing me. _

"yeah i guess.. got to go shoot some hoops." I got up and left the dorm.

...

The Next Morning It was Practice and I was dribbling the ball down the court making each shot. I saw Troy coming in with Zeke and Chad, and my heart fluttered as I stared at him. then a ball was thrown at my head and I was hit to the ground.

I looked up and held my head, and saw one of the basketball teamates accidently threw a ball at my head.

_oww, my head hurts._

...

**With Troy and Chad and Zeke.**

"she's amazing...I'm gonna purpose to her after Senior year..." Troy looked at the engagment ring in the box.

"wow dude your whipped." Chad chuckled.

"not whipped, Just inlove." Troy smiled.

"hey, I thought Andrew and Gabriella were the only twins?" Jason asked.

"They are, why?" Troy asked confused.

"Then who is that guy who looks exactly like Andrew?" Jason pointed to the guy who just came in, Troy looked at him and his eyes widen, It's the actual Andrew.

"It's...Andrew.." Troy stammered.

"Wait, if that's andrew, then the one that has been staying with you was..." chad started but Troy finished, "Gabriella..." he was angry, he was angry at Gabriella...she took advantage of his feelings, he told her how he felt about her and she took it to her advantage.

...

The Coach blew his whistle, Gabriella stopped practicing and everyone gathered up in a group, the game was about to start.

"ok, what team?" Coach screamed.

'Wildcats.'

'What Team?'

'Wildcats'

'What Team?'

'Wildcats, get your head in the game.'

The game started and it was heated up, Troy wasen't even focused cause he was so mixed up with the emotions of anger and betrayel, then he called out the game, and everyone was confused.

all the teammates went over to him and started complaining.

"Troy, what's up? were in a middle of a game!" Troy ignored their argues and went over to Gabriella.

"Take the wig off." he demanded sternly.

Gabriella's eyes blinked, "w-what?"

he ignored her and took her wig off, and her long hair came down to her shoulders. everyone gasped, and troy stood there, with his arms crossed glaring at her.

Gabriella bit her bottom lip, "Suprise?" she spoke softly trying to see if he would laugh, and he didn't, she sighed.

"ok, ok. I can explain-"

"I don't want an explanation...I gave you everything of mine Gabriella...my heart...my soul...my virginity...how could you lie for so long? what... do you lie all the time and that's how it's so easy!" he was angry now.

"Troy I-" she stammered, and he shook his head, "were over Gabriella..." then he turned his back away from her, and tears began to roll down her cheeks, Andrew was standing in the corner and he came over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Come here baby sister... it's alright..." she held onto him, they went over and sat on a bleacher, Troy was under them crying silently, then he heard her crying.

"I loved him...I loved him... I didn't mean to lie to him andrew, I didn't..." she cried into his chest.

he petted her hair, "This is my fault Gabriella... If i hadn't made you cover for me here, this wouldn't of ever happen..."

"I still wanna play in the game and prove I can play basketball just as good as boys.." she looked up at him, Andrew smiled and they stood up and ran over to coach.

"Can she still play coach?" Andrew asked, The coach looked at Andrew, then to Gabriella, then he smiled, "Go kick ass Gabriella." He smiled, and smiled sadly, "I will." and she ran out there.

Troy came out from under the bleachers and saw she was gonna play, he sighed and went over beside her, She looked at him, "I know you hate me now, but let's just win this game, alright?" she spoke softly.

he ignored her and the game started again, Gabriella dribbled the ball down the court and passed it to Zeke, Zeke then passed it to Chad, then Gabriella was open to shoot to the net, then when Chad passed it to her, Michael, tackled her to the ground hard, which caused her to hit her head onto the solid gym floor and suffer from a concusion.

Troy's eyes widen, He ran over to them and pushed Michael off.

"Gabi..speak to me! wake up baby..wake up!" she wasen't waking up, blood came from her head, Troy began crying into her chest, "oh brie..I'm so so sorry.." Coach called 911 for the ambulance to come and pick her up.

Troy picked her up, and sat her up on the bleacher. other teammates and Andrew and Coach surrounded them. Troy held her in his arms, he kissed her forhead.

The sirens were real loud, everyone was exiting the gym, and the Ambulance came and put Gabriella on the hernie..

"only one person can ride with her?" the Paramedic said.

Troy looked at Andrew, "Can I please go.. I need to talk to her when she wakes up.." Andrew nodded and Troy turned to get into the ambulance van until a voice said,

"or if she wakes up." Michael smirked, Troy stopped, and turned to Michael, he came walking towards him, his eyes narrowed, "hey...this is for Gabriella.." then he punched him right in the jaw.. "and this is for me." he punched him once more sending him to the ground, Chad grabbed Troy by the shoulder, "It's time to go, she needs you." Troy shot one last glare at michael, and got into the ambulance.

He held onto Gabriella's hand and kissed it, "I promise.. your gonna be ok... I'm so sorry...I love you baby...I don't wanna lose you.." he cried into his hands, and waited for the arrival to the hospital.

**what would you like to see happen in the next chapter?**

**please review(: **


	7. The Explanation

_**She's All That**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**The Explanation. **_

Troy sat in the waiting Room next to Andrew, and Troy sighed. He hated himself for letting his happen to her, he ignored her, he hated that she lied to him, but he still loved her and he would always love her.

Troy sat there, in the seat waiting for the doctors come out to tell them about Gabriella. he rubbed his eyes to stay up and yawned and sighed, and he got up and went over to the coffee machine.

Andrew got up and followed him, he knew Troy needed to know the truth about why Gabriella lied.

Troy was getting a coffee cup, and Andrew came over to him, smiling sadly, "hey.." he spoke softly.

Troy smiled softly and whispered, "hey...umm..want some coffee.." Andrew shook his head, "Nah, I'm good...how are you?" he asked him, Troy sighed, "I'm worried...I still love her... but she lied to me..." Troy sighed, and Andrew let out a sigh, "Troy, she lied so she could cover up for me..." Troy blinked, "what? why did she need to be a guy, and pretend to be you?" Troy asked in a confused tone.

"Six Months Ago, I got a big thing happen to me and my music... I had to go away for awhile, but I couldn't miss school.. Gabriella was gonna be going to school cause she wanted to be on the Basketball team, but West High wouldn't allow girls on the team...so I asked her to cover for me while I went away for a few weeks...she didn't wanna do it at first, but she did. so I went away for a few weeks, and she kept calling and kept wanting me to come home...she told me she didn't wanna lie anymore cause she loved you, and she wanted to tell you the truth but she couldn't. anyhow, I ended up staying away a good 7 months. then that thing happened earlier today...and here we are now..." Andrew explained the whole story, Troy rubbed his head sighing, "I'm an idiot.." he mumbled, "you didn't know...when gabi wakes up, talk to her... she needs you right now..." he gave Troy a simpathy smile, Troy smiled sadly, "ok...thanks dude.." they both turned and found Michael coming towards them.

"well,well,well, isn't it my worst enemy Troy Bolton..." He smirked, Troy's hand was squeezing his cup lightly, trying to contain his anger, "get out of my way!" Troy growled and mumbled and walked passed Michael, Michael kept following him, "Ignore him.." Andrew whispered to Troy who nodded, then Michael said again, "you know, once gabs gets out of the hospital...I was thinking...maybe me and her can break a couple beds..." He smirked, Troy's head shot up, his blood boiling, his hand turning into a fist, and his eyes full of anger and hate. Andrew knew there was gonna be a fight, so he tried to stop it, "Troy, ignore him." Troy didn't listen and he turned to Michael, "what did you say!" he said sternly.

"what did you think I said." Michael smirked.

"Won't you say it again for me!" Troy growled.

"ok...After she's out of the hospital, maybe me and her can break some beds.." he chuckled and turned and Troy turned him around pushing him up against the Wall, he whole arm up under his chin and to his throat, "If you wanna live to see tomorrow, I advise you to leave right now before I kill you right now!" Troy threatened, and Michael smirked, "you won't kill me." "you wanna bet-" Troy was about to say then Michael interupted him, "You won't kill me. not while a cop is right over there.." he smirked, Troy sighed, and let him go, "Leave! Get out of here!" he pushed him away from him, and Michael chuckled and left out the door.

Andrew petted his back, "it' gonna be ok man..his not gonna touch her.." Andrew said, Troy sighed then The doctor came out. "anybody here for Gabriella Montez?" Troy and Andrew instantly stood up, "us...how is she?" Troy asked hurriedly.

"she's fine... she brusied around her rib cage, but she's gonna be just fine.." The Doctor smiled, Troy sighed of relief, "Can I go see her?" Troy asked, The doctor nodded, and Troy turned to Andrew, "Can I talk to her alone...I need to talk to her..." Troy asked, Andrew nodded, "of course...and good luck." Troy smiled, "Thanks." and he followed the doctor.

When They arrived to her Room, Troy came in and she looked up, "T-Troy...your...still...here..?" she stammered, and he smiled sadly, "yeah...I'm sorry Brie...I was an idiot..." he sighed sitting down beside her and taking her hand with his, and kissed it, "You mean the world to me Brie...and Andrew explained everything to me..." he told her.

"I'm so sorry Troy that I lied...I wanted so bad to tell you.." she apologized, Troy shook his head, "It's ok...you had your reasons.." he put on strain of hair behind her ear, and traced her lip with his thumb, he looked into her eyes, "I'm gonna kiss you brie..." he smiled, "whose stopping ya?" she giggled, and he planted his lips upon hers, and were passionately kissing each other... glad that everything worked out.

**The Next Chapter is the Last..sorry..**

**Please Review. **


	8. We'll Be Together

_**She's All That**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**We'll Be Together**_

**A Year Later**

Troy and Gabriella have Graduated, and are still going strong. it's Summer, and let's say Troyella are spending most of their time together. cause after summer ends, and school starts back up again, Gabriella is headed to Stanford. She decided it was best that she didn't make Basketball her Career. she wanted to become a Lawyer instead. For Troy, he will be going to Berkley, which is only 32.7 miles away from Gabriella.

Troy and Gabriella were holding each other's hands, walking on the beach, and enjoying their summer vacation. Gabriella looked out into the waves and sighed, "Am I making a right decision about stanford?" she asked.

Troy wrapped his arm around her and kissed the back of her head, "of course...You want to be a Lawyer..." she turned to face him, "But I'm so far away from you.." she spoke softly. Troy sighed, and kissed her forhead, "That's why I picked a School that is exactly, 32.7 miles away from you.." **(haha sound familiar?) **

"Brie, you hate Berkley.." he said.

"yeah, but I love you...and I don't wanna be alone..." Gabriella sighed looking down at the sand, he titled her chin up, and he smiled, "were gonna be together forever...nothings stopping us...were gonna be Troy and Gabriella...just you and me...I promise you that..."

"Oh Troy.." she hugged him, and passionately kissed him, Troy pulled away and smiled at her, "don't give up stanford just because of me...and most importantly, don't give up on us even though were far apart." he smiled placing one strain of her hair behind her ear.

"I won't...I promise..." she smiled, and he hugged her, and kissed the top of her head, "what do you say about some hot dogs?" he smirked, and she giggled, "I say let's eat, cause Gabi's starved." Troy laughed and took her hand and they went to go eat some hot dogs.

...

Troy and Chad are playing basketball outside Troy's Beach House. Gabriella sat there with Taylor, she sat there playing with her phone. Taylor notices something wrong, "Gabs, are you alright?"

Gabriella sighed, "Tay, you know me too well..." she sighed once more laying her phone on the table, "I don't wanna leave Troy..." "But gabs, he already told you-" "I know, I know...but I need him Tay...I love him... and we've only had a little bit of time together.." Gabriella sighed leaning back in her chair. "Have you told him this?" Gabriella nodded, "he just said that were gonna be together forever.."

"Answer this for me Gabs, Do you Trust Troy?" Taylor asked.

"Of course I do.." Gabriella said honestly.

"then you guys are gonna be together forever." Taylor smiled, and Gabriella smiled, "Thanks Tay..." and they shared a hug.

...

Later that night, they all went to a party, and Gabriella smiled, and ran over to Taylor. "Tay, I'll be right back." Taylor smiled, she knew what her best friend was doing and she nodded.

Gabriella made her way to the stage, and whispered in the D.J.'s Ear. he nodded, and stopped the music, Gabriella took the microphone, "Hey guys, some of you may know me..but I wanna dedicate a song to my wonderful Boyfriend...Troy Bolton.." she smiled, and Troy smiled back, confused on what she was gonna do.

The Music started playing, and Gabriella began to sing.

_**I'm not alone,**_

_**even when your apart I feel you in the air, yeah, **_

_**I'm not afraid, **_

_**I know what your thinking, I can hear you, everywhere. **_

_**Some people say it'll never happen, **_

_**that were just wasting time, **_

_**but good things come when you least expect them, **_

_**So I don't really mind. **_

_**We'll Be Together,**_

_**Come Whatever,**_

_**I'm Not just staring at the stars,**_

_**Just Remember, **_

**We'll be together  
>So don't ever stop listening to your heart<strong>

**'Cause I can't turn mine off**

**Whoahh**

**I can't pretend  
>This is a rehearsal for the real thing<br>Because it's not, and  
>I know we're young<br>But I can't help feeling what I'm feeling  
>And I won't stop<strong>

**Some things are meant to be and they'll be there  
>When the time is right<br>Even though I know that...I swear  
>I wish it was tonight<strong>

**Chorus  
>We'll be together<br>Come whatever  
>I'm not just staring at the stars<br>Just remember  
>That no one else can tell us who we are<br>We'll be together  
>So don't ever stop listening to your heart<br>'Cause I can't turn mine off**

**Bridge  
>Ooh yeah<br>I like what's happening to me  
>Ooh yeah<br>Nothing else to say (no)  
>Ooh yeah<br>Somebody finally got to me  
>And carried me away<strong>

**We'll be together  
>Come whatever<br>Not just starin' at the stars  
>Just remember<br>That no one else can tell us who we are**

**We'll be together  
>So don't ever stop listening to your heart<br>'Cause I can't turn mine off**

**Woaaaaah  
>Ohhh,Yeah<strong>

**I'm not alone  
>Even when we're apart<br>I feel you**.

When The song ended, Troy came up and hugged Gabriella tightly, and kissed her lips, "I love you Brie, and that was an amazing song.."

"I love you too Troy...and your right...We'll Be Together.."

**Last Chapter..:( **


End file.
